Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balpixredxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Balpixred.
xe2x80x98Balpixredxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program with the objective of developing Impatiens cultivars with small flowers and compact growth habits.
The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Balpixredxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Red Chicoxe2x80x99 (not patented), has a more compact growth habit than xe2x80x98Balpixredxe2x80x99. The male or pollen parent of xe2x80x98Balpixredxe2x80x99, the proprietary Impatiens selection designated SD01033-2 (not patented), has pink and white bicolor flowers. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross during January 2000 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill. The new cultivar was designated BFP-562.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits small red flowers;
(b) forms dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits a compact growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Fify Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,753). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar are more vigorous. Lower surface of leaves of xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99 are solid green whereas those of xe2x80x98Fify Redxe2x80x99 are green with blotches of 183D and the flower color of xe2x80x98Balpixredxe2x80x99 is slightly lighter than xe2x80x98Fify Redxe2x80x99. xe2x80x9cBalpixred can also be compared to its sibling cultivar, xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparisons flowers of xe2x80x98Balpixredxe2x80x99 are darker and more red than those of xe2x80x98Balpixbrosxe2x80x99.xe2x80x9d